


Under the starry sky

by of_pasta_and_potatoes



Series: Sweet memories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_pasta_and_potatoes/pseuds/of_pasta_and_potatoes
Summary: Arthur has a special surprise for his boyfriend when they decide to spend a week in Paris.





	Under the starry sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Sweet tooth if you want to read it first, it’ll help to know more about the background of this fic but it’s not required to understand the plot ♥

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Arthur nodded absentmindedly as his gaze traveled over the illuminated city under them. It was a lovely spring night and Francis had wanted to take him to the top of the Eiffel Tower at all costs. The perfect romantic date, the Frenchman had said. Now, with his belly full with the delicious food they ate in a tiny and charming restaurant just a few blocks away, Arthur had to agree that the sight presented to him was breathtaking.

“Yes… I was wondering if the real thing would be as beautiful as the movies make it to be…”

“I told you~” Francis said, showing a beaming smile to his lover before reaching for his hand, “I have always wanted to bring you here and show you the beautiful things in my homeland… I love to visit this place when I’m in town…”

Arthur chuckled and turned his head to look at Francis, can’t helping but smiling when he felt a thumb caressing the back of his gloved hand, “You’re such a sap, frog.”

“And you love it~” Francis whispered, smiling devilishly as he leaned closer to rub his nose against the spot of Arthur’s neck that wasn’t covered by his scarf, knowing that he was very ticklish there.

“B-Bloody hell…. stop that, Francis…!” Arthur gasped, pressing his own lips together to muffle a laugh as he tried to pry the Frenchman away from himself.

“How can you be so cute, lapin?~” Francis asked, stopping to move but remaining with his face buried against Arthur’s neck.

“I’m not cute, frog…”

“Alright, alright… handsome then, happy?”

A smug smile made its way to Francis’ lips when he saw the faint pink covering Arthur’s cheeks. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and took a step closer, resting his head over Arthur’s shoulder when he was distracted looking at the city bellow.

“My sister loved you… this morning while you were sleeping she wouldn’t stop talking about how you had the same accent as some British actor she loves,” Francis said, smiling as he raised his gaze to look at the stars above them, “Thank you for buying the flight tickets, _lapin…_ I’ve missed my family since I had to move out to work…”

“I know, you were always talking about your family and how they would love me when I met them,” Arthur closed his eyes and leaned his head against Francis’, “I thought it would make you happy to come here with me…”

Francis raised an eyebrow at that and sneaked his arms around Arthur’s waist, smiling as he leaned closer to press a sweet kiss on his forehead, “Aww… and to think you were calling me sappy just a while ago…”

Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to keep warm when a cool breeze blew past them. He cursed under his breath when his cheeks started heating up again, “Shut it, frog…”

“So romantic… I knew this trip to Paris would make you recite such wonderful poetry to me, cher”, Francis mused, winking to Arthur before running a hand through his messy blond hair, “But say… were you worried early? You looked a bit nervous when we arrived.”

Arthur bit on his bottom lip nervously and shifted his weight between his feet, “I… yes… I have to tell you something…”

_“Quoi?”_

“Meeting your family wasn’t the only reason I had to invite you in this travel”, Arthur said, scratching the back of his head when he noticed the Frenchman’s curious stare glued on him, “You were always talking about how romantic it looked in the movies when couples met in places like this and confessed their love to each other…”

Arthur took a deep breath and pulled away from the Frenchman, reaching inside his pocket to pick a simple and small velvet box.

“Arthur… you…” Francis gasped, looking at Arthur with wide blue eyes when the Englishman pressed his forefinger to his lips.

“Shhh… let me finish…” Arthur said, sighing nervously and holding Francis’ right hand to place the box on his palm, “You know I’m no good with words and that I would probably mess up if I were to make a big and romantic speech about my feelings… but I love you, Francis… since that day you spilled all that nasty coffee on my shirt when I was heading to a job interview… that was the best fight of my life because we could have many others later after we started dating…”

Arthur gulped and watched as Francis stared back at him, surprise showing on his face. He felt his hands sweating under his gloves when the other opened the small box and looked at the golden rings with his mouth hanging open.

“S-So… will you marry me, frog?”

Francis widened his eyes when he heard that and covered his mouth when he seemed to regain his senses. He stared at the delicate band of gold in awe before picking it slowly, as if afraid it could break if he wasn’t careful enough.

“ _O-Oui…_ of course I will, you silly Brit…” he whispered, running a hand under his eyes as he stepped forward to let Arthur slip the ring into his finger, “T-Took you long enough, _l-lapin…_ ”

“Better now than never, right?” Arthur said, feeling his face warm as he picked the ring and slipped it on his lover’s finger. He smiled and brought the hand closer to his lips, pressing a sweet and hesitant kiss on the shiny gold as Francis beamed happily at him.

“ _Oui…_ so much better~”

Francis laughed and smiled like he had never done before. He could have screamed to the whole word how happy he was feeling in that moment. Instead, he threw his arms around Arthur’s neck and pulled him closer for a passionate kiss, sighing when one of the other’s hands was buried into his long blond hair and tugged him closer.

_“Je t'aime aussi, mon lapin…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting to share my old stories on AO3 but you can find them on tumblr as well, [come say hi if you want!](http://of-pasta-and-potatoes.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
